Cookies n Cream
by parkmoon
Summary: Kehebohan Himchan, Junhong dan Youngjae saat membuat Cheese cake dan Cookies n Cream milkshake . "Seburuk itukah rasanya eoh!" "Nggggh ini sangat aneh hyung " "Ini cheese cake ya? Lalu ini apa? Susu?" "Lalu apa ini Junhongie? Ini daun?" B.A.P Banghim, Daejae, Jonglo it's yaoi dont like dont read :D


**Cookies n Cream**

_By : Parkmoon _

Disclaimer : B.A.P member punya baby, fic ini punya saya ;D

Summary : Kehebohan Himchan, Junhong dan Youngjae saat membuat Cheese cake dan Cookies n Cream milkshake~. "Seburuk itukah rasanya eoh?!" "Nggggh ini sangat aneh hyung~" "Ini cheese cake ya? Lalu ini apa? Susu?" "Lalu apa ini Junhongie? Ini daun?" B.A.P Banghim, Daejae, Jonglo~ it's yaoi dont like dont read :D

Please enjoy~

* * *

"croooot...croooot...crooooot"

"croot croot croot"

Plak

"Yaah.. Choi Junhong! Kau merusaknya tahu!"

Junhong menghentikan blender berisi gumpalan gumpalan kecokelatan dan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening di tangannya.

"Wae Himchan hyung?Aku hanya memasukan sedikit gula cair tahu!" protes Junhong sukses membuat namja yang memarahinya tadi melotot.

"Sedikit kau bilang?! Itu sudah lebih dari dua sendok makan! Lihat resep, itu kemanisan nanti!" semprot Himchan membuat Junhong makin hot mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah hyung~ itukan selera, mungkin Junhong lebih suka manis, tak salah ia menaruh gula cair lebih banyak dibanding resep." Si baik hati Youngjae menengahi bukan menengahi tapi membela Junhong lebih tepatnya.

"Youngjae hyung~ naekkoyaa~" Balas Junhong kegirangan merasa dengan Himchan yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ish kalian itu selalu bersekongkol! Aku buat sendiri saja!"Seru Himchan kesal dan beranjak mengambil blender baru. Untunglah ia punya dua blender dirumahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kalau saja kemarin Junhong tak dikirimkan buku resep baru oleh eommanya dan ia tak merengek ingin mencoba salah satu dari resep yang ada dibuku itu mungkin ketiganya tidak akan berkutat di dapur apartemen Himchan sekarang. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk memasak.

Tapi tak apalah, tak ada salahnya mencoba hal yang baru untuk Junhong khususnya yang sedang liburan sekolah.

Cuaca terik di pertengahan musim panas ini membuat ketiganya sepakat untuk membuat mini cake dan minuman dingin. Tentunya yang simple dan sudah disesuaikan dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur apartemen Himchan. _Cheese Cake dan Cookies n Cream Milkshake_.

Dan sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkutat didapur. Cheese cake mereka sudah masuk oven dengan beberapa insiden kecil sebelumnya, seperti rengekan Junhong yang ingin memegang mixer atau Himchan dan Junhong yang berebut ingin memasukan cake-nya ke dalam oven.

Dan sekarang selagi menunggu cake-nya matang mereka membuat sudah hampir selesai seluruhnya kalau saja tidak ada insiden tuang menuang gula antara siapa lagi kalau bukan Himchan dan Junhong. Acara memasak ini nampaknya akan penuh dengan insiden dan drama.

Disaat perang dingin antara Himchan dan Junhong akibat gula tadi berlangsung -yang youngjae yakini perang dingin itu tak lebih dari 1 menit- Youngjae menyempatkan diri melirik kearah ruang tengah.

Dilihatnya Jung Daehyun kekasihnya itu tengah asyik bercanda dengan Jongup kekasih Junhong. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu memang terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat sedang tersenyum.

"Huwooooo sudah jadi~" Junhong berseru heboh, tubuhnya melompat lompat lucu karena senang milkshake buatannya sudah jadi.

Ia buru buru mengambil dua buah sendok dan memberikannya pada Himchan dan Youngjae.

"Ayo Youngjae hyung Himchan hyung coba!"

Orang pertama yang mencobanya adalah sepertinya Junhong sedikit menyesal meminta hyung cantiknya itu mencobanya lebih dulu.

"Ya Tuhan… selamatkan hambamu ini dari keracunan..." Doa Himchan. Menggoda Junhong, itu tujuannya. Semakin membuat Junhong menyesal.

"Sudahlah hyung ppaalliiiii!"Seru Junhong tak sabar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Junhong memasak untuk orang lain, dan ia tak pernah mengikuti kelas memasak sekalipun di sekolahnya. Jadi wajar jika ia merasa gugup saat menunggu reaksi hyung-nya itu.

Ekspresi aneh langsung Himchan tunjukan saat minuman bertekstur lembut itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Jelas membuat Junhong was was. Dan detik berikutnya namja ulzzang itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengeryitkan matanya. Jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia tak menyukai milkshake buatan Junhong.

"Junhong-ah kau mau membuat Jongup diabetes! Manis sekali!"

Jdaaaaaar

Komentar Himchan yang lebih pantas disebut omelan itu seperti bom bagi sukses membeku bak es. Dan bukan Yoo Youngjae namanya jika ia tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Dengan santainya ia mencicipi milkshake Junhong. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Himchan.

'Pasti Himchan hyung hanya bercanda untuk menggoda Junhong.'Otak cerdas Youngjae mulai berspekulasi.

'Kau akan menyesal mencobanya Yoo Youngjae..'Kali ini giliran Himchan berkomentar dalam hati. Ia mulai menghitung mundur saat sendok berisi milkshake itu hampir menyentuh bibir Youngjae. Tepat pada hitungan terakhir ekspresi wajah Youngjae berubah drastis.

Tak ingin menyakiti dongsaengnya, Youngjae berusaha menahan ekspresinya dan menelan milkshake yang lebih pantas disebut air gula pekat itu cepat.

"Ini bukannya tidak enak Junhong-ah, ta-" Komentar Youngjae langsung terpotong saat Junhong secepat kilat meraih sendok dan mencicipi milkshakenya. Ekspresi aneh hampir mirip Himchan ia keluarkan lengkap dengan suara rengekan bayi miliknya.

"Nggggh ini sangat aneh hyung~" Ujarnya manja. Bayangan akan wajah Jongup kekasihnya yang akan berbinar saat meminum milkshakenya hancur sudah seperti kaca pecah dan jika ini komik mungkin sudah ada garis garis memanjang dan background hitam melingkupi Junhong, lengkap dengan sosok Youngjae yang sedang menghiburnya dengan senyum aneh dan Himchan yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Poor Junhong.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya belajar banyak dariku Junhongie~" Ujar Himchan dengan tangan masih menepuk nepuk bahu Junhong. Mata jernih bak bayi milik Junhong langsung mengerjap lucu. Begitupun Youngjae yang langsung berhenti menghibur Junhong dan menatap Himchan penuh tanya.

Himchan langsung menyeringai melihat wajah polos dua orang dongsaengnya itu. Dan sama seperti Junhong tadi ia dengan bangganya ia menyodorkan blendernya.

"TAAAADAAAAAH!" Serunya heboh. Jauh lebih heboh dari seruan Junhong tadi.

Youngjae dan Junhong hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka lebar. Tak menyangka bahwa Himchan sudah menyelesaikan milkshakenya. Padahal terakhir kali mereka melihat Himchan masih sibuk memasang blendernya tadi, dan kini didalam blender itu sudah ada milkshake yang sudah jadi. Sungguh aneh pikir keduanya.

"K-Kapan kau menyelesaikannya hyung?"Heran Junhong. Bukannya menjawab Himchan malah tertawa keras dan jujur Junhong menyesal bertanya demikian.

Keduanya langsung mencicipi milkshake buatan Himchan. Himchan adalah orang yang sudah terbiasa berkutat di dapur. Setiap hari ia memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan Yongguk saat kekasihnya itu berkunjung. Youngjae dan Junhong sangat tahu bahwa Himchan sangat jago memasak. Himchan bisa dikatakan tak pernah gagal dalam memasak, masakannya selalu enak…terkecuali milkshakenya ini

Youngjae tak berkomentar. Hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan milkshake itu namun apa daya ia tidak bisa, dan setelah melihat wajah Himchan yang penuh harap itu akhirnya ia bisa menelannya.

Lain dengan Junhong. Ia masih bayi -ungkapan ini menurut Himchan tepatnya- dan tak bisa menahan benda dengan rasa asing masuk kemulutnya. Ia berlari menuju bak cuci piring dan memuntahkan milkshake yang Himchan sendiri tak tahu rasanya.

"YAH! KAU KENAPA JUNHONG?!" Panik Himchan. Buru buru ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumkannya pada Junhong. Selagi Himchan sibuk mengurus baby Junhong-nya yang sepertinya keracunan milkshake itu, Youngjae sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Ia telusuri secara pasti apa saja yang ada di meja tempat Himchan membuat milkshake. Ada susu, gula cair, potongan biscuit dan kotak berisi es krim vanilla. Semuanya terasa wajar meski ia bisa melihat ada beberapa lembar daun mint disana. Mungkin Himchan ingin memberikan efek _'cool'_ pada milkshake buatannya.

Youngjae mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, entah maksudnya apa namun setelahnya mata namja berpipi sedikit gembil itu membulat melihat kotak bening berisi bubuk kopi Arabica dan bekas perasan jeruk lemon tak jauh dari mesin blender yang tadi digunakan Himchan.

Inilah penyebab rasa milkshake buatan Himchan tak beda jauh dari rasa obat bius gigi.

"Aish! Kau berlebihan Junhong-ah!"Seru Himchan sembari menepuk nepuk punggung Junhong. Bayi besar itu masih saja sibuk muntah.

"Seburuk itukah rasanya eoh?!"Tanya Himchan pada Youngjae yang masih mematung, mungkin efek dari melihat bahan-bahan yang Himchan gunakan untuk membuat milkshake.

Sebelah alis Himchan terangkat saat melihat ekspresi wajah Youngjae yang seakan berkata 'kau coba sendiri saja hyung..'

Dan tangan namja itu tergerak untuk mencicipinya…

O_O

Selanjutnya Himchan tampak menyusul Junhong muntah.

00000000000000000000000

Youngjae menghela napas baru saja selesai mengajarkan Junhong dan Himchan membuat milkshake. Kenapa begitu?

Karena memang dari semuanya hanya milkshake buatan Youngjae yang memiliki rasa paling wajar. Junhong dengan milkshake kemanisan tingkat dewa dan Himchan dengan milkshake rasa obat bius. Mungkin Himchan terlalu terobsesi dengan kopi Americano kesukaannya dan buah lemon kesukaan Junhong itu. Jadi ia mencampurkan keduanya. Entahlah~ Youngjae merasa heran.

Sekarang keduanya tengah sibuk menata milkshake buatannya. Himchan sengaja menggunakan gelas lurus tak berkaki sedangkan Junhong menggunakan gelas berkaki.

Cheese cake mereka juga sudah cake mereka ini tidak gagal, sehingga tak perlu mengulang. Youngjae masih sibuk memotong cake mereka. Sesekali Himchan Nampak membantu, sudah dibilang kan, Himchan sangat jago dalam memasak termasuk potong memotong. Lupakan soal milkshake, mungkin Himchan khilaf(?)

Youngjae nampak puas dengan hasil potongannya, ia ambil piring bundar kecil dari lemari piring Himchan dan meletakan cheese cake-nya disana. Satu potong… ahh tidak tidak, dua potong. Satu potong takkan cukup untuk maniak cheese cake macam Daehyun.

Melihat cheese cake-nya sudah tertata rapi mustahil jika Youngjae tak mengingat kekasihnya Daehyun. Daehyun sangat menyukai cheese cake dan itu membuatnya kembali melirik kearah Daehyun.

Kekasihnya itu masih sibuk bercanda dengan Jongup, sesekali Daehyun tertawa, bahkan sempat menganggu Yongguk yang sedang serius menonton tv sembari memeluk bantal kotak berwarna hitam bergambar dua ekor kelinci bermasker pink dan merah yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Huwoooo, Jonguppie hyung dan Dae hyung nampak akrab ne Youngjae hyung.." Junhong mulai bersuara, menggoda Youngjae sembari menyikut pelan perut yang bersangkutan.

Pipi Youngjae langsung bersemu merah, merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Yah... Ada apa?" Seru Himchan yang sedang sibuk melelehkan susu kental manis di pinggiran gelasnya.

"Ini hyung, Youngjae hyung tertangkap basah olehku sedang memperhatikan Dae hyung disana, Himchan hyung! Sini coba kau lihaaat.."Heboh Junhong membuat Youngjae semakin malu.

"Kau ini, apa salahnya memperhatikan kekasih sendiri? Daehyun kan kekasihnya Youngjae, jadi wajar kan? Kau ini berlebihan Junhong-ah!"Ujar Himchan sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Langsung membuat Junhong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ish Himchan hyung tidak asik!" Seru Junhong kesal merasa tak dapat dukungan, sedangkan Youngjae sibuk menghela napas lega karena terlepas dari godaan Junhong.

"Kau ini Choi-"

"Huwaaaaaa Himchannie eommaaa tidak asik.. Sama seperti Yonggukie appaa.." Ngambek Junhong. Sudah jadi kebiasaan jika Junhong sedang ngambek ia akan memanggil Himchan dengan sebutan eomma dan Yongguk dengan sebutan appa.

"Ish dasar kekanak-"

"Himchan eomma sama seperti Yongguk appa! Tidak asik! Yongguk appa selalu mengacuhkanku dan selalu sibuk melihat laptop, tidak asik! Kukira hal penting yang dilihat sampai-sampai Yongguk appa tak meresponku ternyata setelah kuintip yang dilihat hanya foto-foto yeoja berdada besar dengan baju kurang bahan!"

Youngjae langsung membulatkan matanya perlahan benar saja aura mengerikan menguar langsung dari tubuh namja cantik berpredikat ulzzang itu.

Sedangkan Junhong? Sepertinya baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Him-himchan hyung..."

TEK!

Dan sendok plastik yang semula ingin Himchan gunakan untuk memudahkan Yongguk memakan cheese cake-nya pun patah dua dengan sadisnya.

0000000000000000000000000

"Huwooooo….. jadi ini yang kalian masak sedari tadi?" Seru Daehyun heboh. Junhong, Himchan, dan Youngjae telah selesai memasak dan ketiganya tengah duduk diruang tv ikut bergabung dengan kekasih mereka masing masing.

"Ini cheese cake ya? Lalu ini apa? Susu?" Dengan wajah polosnya Jongup bertanya pada Junhong sembari menusuk nusuk cheese cake dengan garpu yang disiapkan Junhong dan setelah itu mengaduk ngaduk milkshake-nya. Sejenak membuat Junhong menahan napas melihat hasil karyanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai dirusak Jongup.

"Lalu apa ini Junhongie? Ini daun?" Tanpa dosa Jongup mengambil daun mint yang sengaja dibuat hiasan oleh Junhong lalu dibuangnya asal.

"Ini? Strawberry? Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ini…" Giliran strawberry diatas cheese cake yang dibuang Jongup dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Naaahhh ini baru aku sukaa!" Seru Moon Jongup sukses membuat Junhong meringis melihat cheese cake dan milkshake yang sudah susah payah ia hias dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang untuk Jongup kini telah porak poranda diacak-acak Jongup. Poor Junhong~.

"Yah~ Jongup-ah sepertinya cheese cake-mu enak.."Daehyun langsung memotong cheese cake Jongup dan memakannya.

"Memangnya cheese cake-mu kemana hyung?" Tanya Jongup masih belum sadar cheese cake-nya sudah dimakan Daehyun.

"Sudah diperutku hehehe…" Daehyun tertawa dan Jongup pun ikut tertawa. Sungguh sangat polos.

Selagi Jongup tertawa, Daehyun terus saja memakan cheese cake dipiring Jongup hingga sisa kurang dari setengahnya. Sampai akhirnya Jongup pun sadar… telat abis -,-

"YAH! DAEHYUN HYUNG CHEESE CAKE-KU!"

Kita tinggalkan dua manusia itu sebut saja Daehyun dan Jongup yang sedang berebut cheese cake, juga jangan lupakan sosok Junhong yang sedang meratapi daun mint dan strawberry yang tergeletak terbuang tak berdaya oleh Jongup, lalu Youngjae yang sedang menepuk bahu Junhong sembari berkata 'pukpuk Junhong~'

Kita menuju ke pasangan maut Yongguk Himchan. Yongguk sedang menatapi kehebohan dua dongsaengnya lalu beralih menatap segelas milkshake dan cheese cake dihadapannya. Sungguh ia merasa ini adalah diskriminasi, lihat saja disaat piring cheese cake dan gelas milkshake milik Jongup dan Daehyun penuh dengan hiasan cantik, miliknya hening sepi seperti kuburan.

Dipiringnya hanya ada sepotong cheese cake yang dipotong mini, ahh bukan bukan… ini bukannya mini tapi super mini, kalau perlu super duper mini mini agar terlihat lebih dramatis. Potongan cakenya tak sampai setengah dari potongan kue Jongup dan Daehyun. Ditambah cake itu sendirian, _forever alone~_ tanpa adanya garpu atau sendok yang menemani.

Lalu gelas milkshake-nya. Tak kalah sepi dari piring cheese cakenya. Hanya ada lelehan susu kental manis dipinggiran gelasnya itupun berantakan. Tanpa ada daun mint ataupun sedotan. Hanya milkshake berwarna putih dengan bintik bintik hitam didalamnya. Sungguh jauh dari kata cantik.

Yongguk melirik kearah Himchan yang duduk jauh dari jangkauannya. Bibir namja cantik itu mengerucut dengan kening berkerut. Ia dekati sosok itu dan kembali Himchan menjauhinya. Ingin rasanya Yongguk berteriak 'Hey what's wrong with u Hime?' dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang jauh dari kata baik/dicekek

Haaappp

Kim Himchan tak bisa lari lagi, karena Yongguk sudah menangkap pinggangnya. Merangkul kekasihnya dari samping lalu melirik kearah empat dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Kesempatan yang bagus menurutnya.

"Kau membuat ini untukku hm?"Tanyanya lembut. Himchan yang sedang kesal stadium akhir akibat perkataan Junhong tentang kebiasaan Yongguk itu pun langsung mendelik kearah Yongguk.

"Kau pikir untuk siapa lagi?!" Pekik Himchan mulai menyadarkan keempat manusia disana.

"Hey aku hanya bertanya.." Balas Yongguk lembut dengan suara beratnya yang sungguh maskulin itu. Sejenak membuat Himchan meleleh, tapi ia sadar ia sedang marah sekarang, tidak lucu kalau langsung baikan hanya karena mendengar suara sexy Bang Yongguk. Hell NO!

Junhong mulai beralih dan menatap kearah Himchan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, karena ucapannya Himchan dan Yongguk bertengkar. Sementara Youngjae, Daehyun, dan Jongup masih khusyuk memperhatikan duet maut BangHim dihadapan mereka.

Yongguk meraih milkshake di meja dan meminumnya beberapa tegukan. Ia sengaja men-slow motion gerakannya, untuk menggoda Himchan. Tapi salah… bukannya Himchan yang tergoda justru diseberang sana Daehyun sibuk menelan ludahnya.

'Pasti itu enak' Pikir Daehyun.

"Ini enak..apa namanya?" Himchan diam. Malas menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Jelas jelas itu milkshake, apa Yongguk tidak tahu.

"Himeee.." Yongguk belum menyerah untuk mendapat perhatian Himchan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Himchan di dapur tadi tapi yang pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat kekasihnya ini ngambek.

"Kim Himchaan.."

"Cookies n Cream." Seru Himchan cepat dan pelan. Bahkan Youngjae tak melihat gerakan bibir Himchan saat menyebut kata cookies n cream tadi. Hey ingat, mereka sedang khusyuk menyaksikan adegan live on Earth BangHim sekarang.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar Hime.."

"…" Jika ini komik mungkin sudah muncul empat siku di kepala Himchan karena kesal.

"Himee…"

"Bang Himchan.." Himchan memandang Yongguk garang sementara namja itu mulai meminum kembali milkshake-nya sembari melempar wink super dahsyat-nya kearah Himchan.

"BANG YONGGUK! SUDAH KUBILANG ITU COOKIES N HMPPPHHHH"

Daehyun yang semula sedang bersandar disofa langsung menegakkan tubuhnya panik, sukses membuat Jongup yang sedang berdiri sembari bergelayut dibelakangnya -posisi efek dari rebutan cheese cake- langsung terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Menimbulkan suara keras. Namun suara itu tak sanggup membuat Yongguk menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yongguk makin memperdalam letakan gelas itu tanpa sedikit melepas ciuman yang lebih pantas disebut lumatan pada bibir Himchan. Ia elus pelan pipi Himchan, mengisyaratkan namja ulzzang itu agar membuka mulutnya sama seperti Daehyun yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar karena shok melihat adegan live on Earth BangHim.

Himchan menurut, ia yang semula memberontak kini mulai terbuai oleh Yongguk yang kini sudah menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Himchan bahkan bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Yongguk yang bercampur dengan manisnya milkshake yang sebelumnya Yongguk minum.

Youngjae sudah merona hebat. Panas dingin ia melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Junhong yang menatap adegan appa eomma dihadapannya dengan pandangan antusias seolah ini adalah tontonan baru yang menarik bahkan mungkin lain kali harus ia praktekkan bersama Jongup. Bayi yang suka meniru ckckckck

Jongup? Masih meringis kesakitan dibelakang sofa. Pray for Jongup~

Yongguk menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir Himchan saat merasakan pukulan di dadanya. Himchan memukulnya pelan tanda kehabisan nafas. Benang saliva tercipta samar saat tautan bibir itu terlepas. Wajah Himchan sudah memerah hebat, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, malu..

"_**Gukkie's n Cream**_..nama yang bagus Hime.."

Bisik Yongguk cukup terdengar ditelinga semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Himchan menatap Yongguk, marahnya seketika hilang tergantikan oleh rasa malu apalagi setelah ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Youngjae, Daehyun, Junhong dan Jongup.

Ya… Jongup sudah berhasil berdiri.

"Hyung daebaaak!" Komentar Daehyun. Ia mulai bertelepati dengan Yongguk.

'Kau membawa inspirasi untukku hyung!'

'Contohlah hyungmu ini! Pandai mengambil hati kekasih yang sedang ngambek!'

Kira-kira itulah isi percakapan via telepati antara Yongguk dan Daehyun.

"Youngjae-ah… kita coba rasa baru ne?"Seru Daehyun sambil merangkul Youngjae, menatap namja manisnya itu dengan tatapan mesumnya.

'Mati aku!' Pikir Youngjae.

Jongup hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mengerti situasi antara Yongguk dan Daehyun, bahkan tak sadar keduanya sedang bertelepati. Telepati antar seme. Dan Jongup tidak mengerti itu, yang ia tahu tadi Yongguk dan Himchan berciuman dan END.

Jongup masih dalam posisi berdirinya sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tarikan cukup keras dari sosok tak jauh darinya. Kurang persiapan membuat Jongup oleng dan hampir jatuh menimpa sosok yang menariknya itu jika saja ia tak punya refleks yang baik untuk menahan tubuhnya, namun ada bagian tubuh yang tak bisa ditahannya.

Bibirnya.

Jongup membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Junhong, ehm..baiklah kita perjelas, saat bibir Choi Junhong kekasihnya mulai mencium bibirnya. Dan Junhong pulalah yang menariknya.

Kehebohan terjadi. Himchan dan Youngjae kalang kabut melihat aksi nekat Junhong sementara Daehyun dan Yongguk ber-smirk ria.

Junhong melepas tautan bibirnya dan menatap wajah cengo Jongup dengan mata bayinya yang mengerjap lucu. Jongup hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar saat mendengar bisikan pelan Junhong..

"**_Junhong n Cream_**?"

Bayi yang suka meniru memang berbahaya ckckck… dan cerita inipun berakhir..

* * *

~End~

* * *

It's my first fic, terinspirasi dari pic _**BAP Cafe Shake**_ yang aku liat di google, tapi dibawah pic-nya ini dari .com. Gomawo~

Saya author baru disini, ga bermaksud buat bikin onar di ffn, cuma mau menyalurkan hobi menulis kok, semoga author sunbaenim disini mau menerima saya :D Kritik dan saran saya tunggu untuk memperbaiki gaya penulisan saya kedepan :D Gomawo~

Follow my twitter : Moonparky

Review Please :D


End file.
